Season 5: The Twilight Sands
Season 5 of DTnagliastudios Ninjago stopmotion series (subtitled The Twilight Sands) is the sixth season done by Dan, and focuses on ancient Egyptian themes. It was first released on June 17th, 2017, and includes 8 episodes in total. It is preceded by Season 4: A Splinter in Time, and proceeded by Season 6: The Sons of Garmadon. This is the first season not to be based in any way on part of the normal Ninjago show canon. Plot Revival (E. I) In the Ninjago Sea of Sand, Kai wanders through ancient ruins with a map. Eventually, he stumbles upon an ancient tomb, and enters through it's aged doors. Inside he remarks that his mother's old map lead him there. Deeper into the tomb, Lloyd finds hieroglyphics that tell the tale of God of Death. It states that the First Spinjitzu Master granted power to one man named Anubis. He granted him the power of Death. Anubis was closely followed by a cult, which was led by his daughter Kebechet. Anubis possessed a powerful staff called the Staff of Ra, which had a crystal in the middle of it. He went mad with this power until he was stopped by two Elemental Masters. He was imprisoned in that very tomb, right next to Lloyd. Lloyd hears a disembodied voice that commands him to approach a sarcophagus. The voice enters his mind, and explains that he can show him a world where death does not exist. Those who were lost can be returned, and families can be united. Lloyd realizes that he is speaking to Anubis himself, and he is ordered to touch his sarcophagus. Lloyd sees an inscription above the body that says "the tomb cannot be opened neither in night nor in day." Lloyd approaches the sarcophagus, and he is thrown back by a force. Outside of the tomb, a statue of a winged woman comes to life, and appears in front of Lloyd. She lets out a blood-curdling scream, and remarks that it has been too long since she has been freed. She disappears, leaving Lloyd alone in the ancient tomb. Somewhere far off in the desert, excavators are digging up an old temple, when the winged woman appears in front of them. She approaches the head archaeologist, Aneb, and reveals that she is the daughter of Death, Kebechet. She proves her identity when she fills an empty bucket full of water. Aneb is convinced, and reveals that he and the excavators are actually part of the Cult of Anubis, and he himself is the son of one of her father's servants. He tells her that he has been using the digging operation as a cover, and they're trying to gather as many of her father's artifacts as they can. Kebechet tells him that she can show them exactly where her father's final resting place is, and he lets her lead the way. They begin to drive off when she gets scared by a car and flips it over. She sprouts her wings, and she flies them to their destination. Meanwhile at the Samurai X Cave, Lloyd arrives to find the team doing the thing they do best... keeping themselves busy. Kai and Nya are arguing over who helped stop the Time Twins more, while Jay is building a clone Zane. The news suddenly comes on, and the reported announces that in the ancient village of Gaiyan, a mysterious woman with wings flipped over a car. The Ninja are concerned that whoever flipped the car is a straggler from Yang's army or the Vermillion, and decide to check it out. Lloyd and Jay arrive at the flipped car sight, and find out that whoever flipped the car was called a "karura," that was a human-like creature with wings. The police officer there said that the woman there kidnapped the digging crew there, and that they're investigating it now. Lloyd realizes that the woman who flipped the car was the woman he encountered earlier... Meanwhile back at Anubis' Tomb, the Cult and Kebechet arrive at the sarcophagus... From Bad to Worse (E. II) Jay and Lloyd take the Destiny's Shadow to hunt down Kebechet. They eventually arrive at the Tomb of Anubis. Lloyd reveals that he has been there before, and that he was the one that released the woman from the tomb. . . The two then enter through the front door Meanwhile inside the tomb Aneb and his followers are attempting to open the sarcophagus to no avail. Kebechet reveals that it is not possible to do so with normal tools, and points out the engravings next to the tomb that speak of the curse. Anubis' ghost speaks to his daughter, telling her that "her awakener" (Lloyd) is here, and that she should be ready to face him. The crew hears this, and prepares themselves. At the other side of the tomb, Lloyd tells Jay that the tomb has changed since he was last there. Jay rests against a wall, and a hidden room opened. A gust comes from the opening, putting out their lantern. Meanwhile back at the X-Cave, Wu awakens from a nap, and tells the other Ninja that they must go to the Mountain Shrine immediately, there is something urgent they must do. Wu is unable to tell what the problem is, and the Ninja head off. Back at the tomb, Jay and Lloyd arrive to find the Cult of Anubis in the main chamber. Kebechet immediately fights the Ninja, and Jay steals one of their machetes. Lloyd suggests that they call reinforcements, and they leave the tomb while trapping the Cult inside. 20 minutes later the Ninja arrive. Zane finds that the Cult escaped using a TNT bomb, and Lloyd points out tire tracks in the ground. . . They have to follow it. Maps of Anubis (E. III) Lloyd investigates the cave in the wall, and finds an ancient map made of papyrus. Lloyd points out that his map is only one fourth of a whole map, and that the artifact it is trying to find is called the Gem of Ra. Zane scans his database and finds that the Gem of Ra was the gem that was inside Anubis' Staff of Ra. It has powers of heat and sky. The Ninja realize that this is bad new for them, since the last person to possess the gem went mad with power. Somewhere away from the tomb, Aneb and his Cult are on their way to the first location that the map states, but Aneb realizes that he has misplaced the map at the tomb. They carry on without it, already aware of where they are going. One of the trucks, who is carrying Anubis' sarcophagus in the back, is also taking Kebechet there as well. She explains to a cultist that the sarcophagus "will never be opened," when they arrive at an ancient structure. A few moments later, the Ninja arrive at that location to find it deserted. They also find a massive statue there that is not marked on the map. Cole points out that they are looking for the second map, but he can't tell where it could possibly be. After being unsuccessful in their findings, Cole calls it quits and throws a pickaxe at the staff of the statue. The staff falls away, and a secret compartment in the structure is revealed. Lloyd finds an artifact in the compartment, but finds no map. Instead, there is a block of wood that reads "look behind you!" The Ninja turn around and find that the statue from earlier has disappeared. They find it now towering over them with it's staff drawn, ready to fight. It attacks the Ninja, and they attempt to retreat. Cole saves Skylor's life, and she begins to catch feelings for him. The Ninja retreat, but realize that they don't have any map to go off where to go next. Cole reveals that he found an ancient looking spear, and so Lloyd suggests they go looking for someone who can analyze it, at the Ninjago museum, where Kai and Nya's parents work now. Later, the statue the Ninja fought is being surveyed by Kebechet. She finds that they defeated the statue. She begins to be worried that they will be a threat, but Kebechet reassures her that since they have no map, they will no longer be trouble. Aneb is intent on finding the third map at the Pharaoh's Tomb, but remembers that the Tomb was moved to the Ninjago Museum... Ancient History (E. IV) '' At the Ninjago City Museum of History, the Ninja arrive. They enter the museum, and find Dr. Krux working there. They ask him about the ancient spear they found. He tells them that it was used by guards of the ancient desert Ninjago. Speaking of, the Ninja ask about the Desert. He says he can't say anything except that it is associated with the Gem of Ra. The Ninja recall that they've heard of it, and explain what's going on to Krux. He shows them a third map, and gives it to them. At this time, Ray and Maya's parents arrive, and meet with their children. The Ninja ask the parents about the Gem of Ra, and they tell them that a long time ago, they were part of the team that cursed Anubis into his sarcophagus. They explain that the curse they placed said he would not be awakened nor in night or in day, thinking that would be eternity, but there was a loophole. If the Cultists find the Gem of Ra, they can change the location of the sun, and make it eternal twilight... Neither night or day. Suddenly, Aneb and his Cult arrive to steal the third map. The Ninja draw their weapons and battle with the Cult, and the Ninja are clearly the winners. This time, Aneb steps in and battles the Ninja head on. This time, he's able to overpower them. Lloyd is the last to fight him, but his hand is chopped off... The Cult steals the map, and leaves, but not before they bomb the museum. Later, Kai awakes to find that Lloyd has lost his hand, and they have taken the map. The Ninja use this event as a way to fuel themselves to finish this battle once and for all. Krux wishes them good luck, and they move out. ''The Final Artifact (E. V) The Ninja are on their way to find the Cult, when Lloyd awakes inside the DBZ to find that Kai and Ray cauterized his wound, and gave him a hook for a replacement hand. The Ninja arrive at an ancient structure in the desert, and find three mummies lying on the ground around a monument. They are unable to find the next map until Jay looks and finds it at the top of the monument. Suddenly, the Cult arrives and shoots them down with their truck. The Cult is now equipped with more power, and the Ninja fight back. Kebechet uses her power to resurrect the mummies from earlier, and they attack the Ninja. Now, somewhere far away, the bones of a deceased Time Ninja can be seen as Lloyd wanders the desert. As he walks, he sees a silhouette in a sandstorm, and his name is called. . . Lloyd finds himself in a strange place, and sees a golden Ninja fighting with an army of the dead. Lloyd approaches the Ninja and finds that it is. . . Himself. He is shown visions of himself in old clothing, when he suddenly wakes to find the silhouette is a plane. The voice Lloyd hears is that of the First Spinjitzu Master, and he implores that Lloyd take the plane to save his friends. He does so, and arrives back at the battle site to defeat the flying mummies that Kebechet has created. One of them takes the fourth map, and returns it to Kebechet, who retreats with the Cult. Lloyd comes back to the Ninja, and realizes he couldn't retrieve the final piece of the map. They realize now that they have been duped, and that they have to catch up to Aneb and the Cult before it is too late. Rise of Anubis (E. VI) The Ninja arrive at an ancient Temple in the desert, and enter. Inside, Cole hears a voice calling for him. Skylor enters as well, and hears the same voice. The other Ninja enter, and Jay hears the voice as well. The voice tells it things only they would know of themselves. The Ninja come to the conclusion that Anubis is talking to them. Since they are in the Gem of Ra's Temple, it is likely that the spirit of Anubis has a greater presence there. The Ninja arrive deeper into the Temple to find the Cultists with the Staff of Ra searching for the gem. The Ninja fight with Aneb and his army while Kebechet tries to resurrect her father. The Ninja continue to battle with the army when Kai is spoken to by Anubis' ghost. It appeals to Kai's selfishness, and tries to trick him into helping him. He refuses, and continues to fight, but he grows angrier. Unfortunately, Kebechet finds the gem, and puts it in the staff. There is a flash of light. Meanwhile outside, Ray and Maya watch as the sky suddenly changes into twilight. Back in the Temple. Kebechet points the Staff towards the sarcophagus, and it opens. Lightning flashes, and Anubis is freed... Kebechet returns the Staff to her father, and he uses it to knock Lloyd out. Anubis knocks out Kai, and reveals that Lloyd has been destroyed by the power of the staff. He says that he now has bigger things to attend to, and leaves with the Cult, while also kidnapping Kai. The rest of the Ninja are left in the twilight, and Lloyd has a dream that his eyes glow green... New Garmadon (E. VII) Anubis, Kebechet, and Aneb arrive at another ancient structure. Kai freaks out, and Anubis silences him. Aneb realizes that the rest of their cult is missing, and Anubis merely says that they are not important. Aneb is regretful, and tries to appeal to his master. He reminds him that they worshipped him, but Anubis remarks that they were too weak for him. Aneb grows angry, and tries to kill Anubis. He is too weak, and is killed by Anubis, leaving only his prosthetic arm. Elsewhere at the desert temple, the Ninja reflect on what's happened. Suddenly, the Temple glows, and fades away. They remember that Kai has been taken, and Ray and Maya are hurt. Jay tries to instill hope in the Ninja, saying there might still be a chance. The other Ninja try to think the same, and eventually they all come around. Meanwhile at the ancient structure, Kai, who has been transformed into a fire creature, watches as Anubis assembles an army of monsters (including Kirchonn, who last appeared in Tales of Sensei Wu.) ''Anubis remarks that a countdown to destruction has begun. . . At the Samurai X-Cave, the remaining Ninja walk in to find Sensei Wu and Misako talking to Flintlocke and the students of Morro. Zora and Jack greet them, and so does Morro (who has still not returned to a human.) The Ninja also meet new students, including a man named Carmine, and Sarah (his sister.) Nya drops the question on these new friends, and asks them to help them defeat Anubis. The others are confused, but eventually agree to help. Lloyd wakes up in an unknown location. His eyes are green now. He finds himself in front of many ancient gods. . . he asks them if he has been killed, and they tell him yes. They explain that when a god passes away, they come to their realm. Lloyd meets many other gods, and finds out that they want to help him. They say that before they can help him, he must understand his past. Horus, the god of the Sky, explains that long ago at the beginning of the realms, Ra, the being Lloyd knows as the First Spinjitzu Master, kept every natural occurrence in check among the realms. Soon, he realized that he could not do this much forever. He sought out beings that could assist him in these great powers to help control the natural order. He gave these powers to the Gods before Lloyd, Geb of the Earth, Osiris of Life, Phof of Knowledge, Sekmet of War, Bastet the messenger, and Horus of the sky. Lloyd's father and uncle were gifted the powers of destruction and creation, respectively. However, Death was a tricky subject to turn over to another. Ra asked Anubis to become the Master of Death, due to having faced it himself. One day, Ra pulled Anubis over for a discussion. Nobody knows what they spoke of, but Anubis was never the same after that. Anubis led himself to be consumed by anger, and began doing things for power, rather than good. Horus gives Lloyd the Staff of Vengeance and his grandfathers armor, and tells him to save his friends, and defeat Anubis. Back in Ninjago, the Ninja arrive to find Anubis trying to "bring peace" to Ninjago. He tries to appeal to the Ninja, and force them to join him, but they refuse. Anubis says that he will kill every one of them in order to "save" them. The Ninja once again refuse, and Anubis sends Kirchonn after them. Together, they defeat him and the other monster. Anubis brings the fire monster Kai to his side, as well as the ghost of Rune. He tries to force them to join him, but again, they decline. Kebechet then moves in to fight Nya, but Kai saves her. Kebechet is hurt by Kai, and begs for Anubis to help her, but he kills her. Anubis says that the Ninja will pay for wasting his time, and he knocks them all out. Then, a portal opens, and Lloyd comes out in his grandfather's armor, and the Staff of Vengeance. . . He has come to end it. 'Dust in the Wind (E. VIII)''' Lloyd faces his friends, and Anubis cries out in disappointment. He then releases the spirits of the Ninja's dead friends. Ronin, Garmadon, Ra, and Rune. Lloyd orders the Ninja to keep the spirits busy, while he takes care of Anubis. The Ninja fight with these spirits, while Lloyd fights with his new powers. Anubis however, is powerful as well. The two teleport to an undisclosed location in the desert, and taunt each other. Lloyd attacks him, but he is blocked. Anubis laughs and scoffs at how weak he is. Lloyd recovers, and shows off some new powers, and his fists glow. Meanwhile, the Ninja battle with the ghosts of their former friends. They find that they are not in fact ghosts, but remnants, spirits under the control of the gods. Back with Lloyd, he absorbs the power of the Gem of Ra, and Anubis expresses his annoyance. He commands his army from afar to fight even harder, while he has a fistfight with Lloyd. Anubis is knocked out, and the control he has on his army falters. He recovers, and the two continue to battle. Lloyd becomes the golden ninja he saw in his dream, and shows off his true power. Lloyd drops the Gem, and Anubis picks it back up, and Lloyd is knocked out. Meanwhile with the Ninja, they find that the remnants do not slow down. Garmadon's remnant follows Lloyd, and tries to force him to join them, but he refuses, and finds that this was a trick from Anubis. Lloyd takes back the Gem, and tells of Anubis' defeat. Anubis reveals however that he has other ways to kill him, as he is tired of him wasting his time. He speaks of destroying the realm, and attacks Lloyd. He returns the Gem to his Staff, and more remnants appear in front of the Ninja. All hope seems to be lost. Lloyd is persistent against the God of Death, and refuses to be defeated. Anubis taunts Lloyd, telling of his master plan, when all of a sudden, there is a flash of light that lasts for some time. All around them, the other gods appear, and Anubis fades away. Horus commends Lloyd for his work, and Lloyd reveals that everything he has done was part of their plan. They explain that Anubis' fatal flaw was his pride. The moment Lloyd told him why he was truly fighting, he lost his composer. The gods are imprisoning him for eternity. They now give Lloyd a choice. They tell him that he may join them in the Realm of the Gods, and become immortal, or he can go back to his friends. Lloyd choses the latter, and the gods wish him luck before fading away. Lloyd loses his golden armor, and finds that he has freed his father's remnant from Anubis' control. Garmadon reveals that he was not brought back through Anubis, but through the Gem of Ra. The Gem then fades away, and so does Garmadon. The father and son say their goodbyes, and Lloyd realizes that time is always moving forward, and with it comes change. He expresses that they have finite time on earth, so they should make it count. Lloyd says all this at a memorial for Garmadon. He tells that he now understands the motives of Nadakhan, Yang, the Time Twins, and Anubis. It's that they want to keep a legacy through power, but that isn't the way to do it. You make your legacy through doing something to make a difference, and therefore you're never truly forgotten.Category:Fanfictions Category:Seasons Category:Youtube series Category:Stop motion Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Series